80sslasherfandomcom-20200214-history
Splatter University (1984)
Title: Splatter University Tagline:'' "Earn a higher degree in terror!"'' Release Date: '''July 13th. 1980 Splatter university (1984) is a Black Comedy / Slasher film that was filmed in 1981 and distributed by Troma Ent. in '84. Plot A patient escapes from a mental hospital, killing one of his keepers and then stealing his uniform. Three years later, a teacher is working late and gets stabbed and killed by the same patient, after he makes his way to the local college. Next semester, the late prof's replacement and a new group of students have to deal with a new batch of killings. Notes *The original version of the movie was shot in 1981, and it clocked in at around 65 minutes. 13 minutes of additional scenes with students were filmed the next year to pad out the running time. *The filmmakers were originally told they'd have two weeks to shoot at Mercy College, but the school cut their time by a week, so many members of the crew wound up sleeping in the classrooms to ensure the film was finished. When students returned to school they were alarmed to find crew members cleaning up fake blood. Villain Review The Plot = A Psycho escapes from a mental institution by killing off a male orderly and wearing his clothes, three years later the female students and teachers of St Trinians fall victim to a knife wielding psychopath. The new teacher on campus Juile Parker (Franchine Forbes) gets worried and even starts to suspect her new boyfriend Mark who happen to have a relationship with the former teacher that died. After the deaths of her friends, the young teacher confronts the killer in the hallways of the college with shocking results. I've heard a lot of bad things about this film before watching it like people saying it's the worst slasher ever, and to be honest it's not as bad as they say sure there are a lot better college slashers such as (House On Sorority Row) but I've seen a lot worse movies than this as well such as (Blood Tracks and Don't Go Into The Woods Alone). Splatter University is an entertaining slasher film for all the wrong reasons. Director Robert Haines is so inept that he allows numerous mistakes and gaffs into the film. A few mistakes include bad post production dubbing, dead bodies that move, and a doctor with bloodstains on his coat before he's attacked by the killer. The mistakes are often more entertaining than the actual film. There is a lot of amusing things about this movie such as the terrible acting for one, the part when the priest throws away porn magazines when one of the teachers is on her way to see him, the college students who are all but ugly, the teacher on the toilet with the crude sound effects and writing on the walls before she gets killed, the pervy priest who likes to sleep with the female teachers and gets aroused by one of the female students. I mean wow this movie doesn't exactly portray priests in a very kind manner often portraying them as perverts and the students who are just portrayed as dope smoking, sexually active morons with no brains. Unfortunately, they forgot to add depth to their characters and suspense. Gore consists of knife penetrations and plenty of squirting blood. Even though the camera zooms in on girls wearing tight jeans and shirts, there is no nudity except for a cover of Look magazine. When you see the female students, you'll be glad they kept their clothes on. The soundtrack is one annoying song that plays throughout the movie. Francine Forbes is the only real actor in the cast. She brings a charming innocence to this film. The rest of the cast must be friends or relatives of the filmmakers. They obviously weren't hired on talent or good looks. The killer's identity is a bit of a surprise, but the actor looks too silly to be menacing. All in all Splatter University is so badly made it's actually entertaining, zero tension and no suspense whatsoever but in fairness it's not the worst slasher or by far means one of the best. '''Author: acidburn-10 from United Kingdom 13 September 2007 Credits Category:1984 Category:Movie